warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahtar Delcon
Ahtar Delcon. '''birth name Xustiza, is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. He has such a ruthless view of his duties many think he is a bit mad, while other belive him as an extremisst, radical or zealot. Nevertheless, he rose to the rank of an Inquisitor as well being chosen to officianly accompany the Imperial Sentinels chapter to war. He is one of the only people who knows of the existise of the shadowy Chosen Brotherhood. Unknownest to him, the secretive brotherhood is monierting Delcon constatly. Histroy Early life Delcon was born just by the name Xustiza on the dust covered planet of Safia. The planet was ruled by weathly overlords in hive cities, but most of the population lived in poverty. Delcon was definetly one of the latter. Delcon had a single brother who helped his father work on their small farm outside a hive city, while his mother suffered from mentel illnesses. However, the farm turned out little profits and as a result the family had barly anything to live on most of the time. To counter this Delcons father often stole food for his family, even though the penalty for thievry was death. Although he got away with stealing many times, eeventurly Delcons father was caught and executed. Delcons brother sold off their farm to gain money, but it still didn't put any food on their table. Delcons brother got a job as a workman in a manofactorum. Not wanting his five year old brother to share the same fate he managed to have Delcon get the postition of servent to an official. The official took Delcon as his own son, naming him Ahtar Delcon. He took Delcon to some of the overlords estates, where he taught Delcon about the workings of the polictical corruption in the galaxly. Delcon grew up to be a clever man who impressed those he met. At the age of fithteen he caught the eyes of an Ordo herecticus Inqusitor named Dailhre Fairvious. Fairvious asked for the permission of the official to take him to Terra to be trained as an acolyte. Delcon had developed a strong snse of justice and wanted to become an Inqusitor, in order to root out tritors within the Impirium. He made no fuss as he went to Terra, where he would begin his training as an acolyte. Traning as an acolyte Delcon trained on Terra, where Fairvious took him as her bodyguard. Delcon soon learnt about the galaxly and the foes of mankind. He became dedicated into rooting out mankinds traitors and had his heart set into becoming an inqusitor. When he was twenty six years old he was told to accompinie Fairvious to a planet where an uprising had occured. Fairvious was told to kill the leader of the revolt and Delcon was told to protect Fairvious. When the shuttle landed on the planet, Delcon reconised it as his home Safia. Fairvious had called in for a detachment of sisters of battle, and the warrior nuns fought the rebals. Fairvious and her retinue cut through foes to reach the leader. When they wnet into the main citadel, they found the trairtor. The man looked up, and Delcon was schocked to see his brothers face. At that point Fairvious told Delcon to shoot his brother. Delcon was faced with te decision: to save his brother and become a traitor, or to stay with his princebals and kill him. Delcon chose the latter, killing his own brother. His desion turned out to give him the reward he wanted, as, five years later, he was an inqusitor of the Ordo Herecticus. By this time he had left his consince behind, and felt little remose for his brothers death. Frist missions As a young inqusitor, Delcon was keen to learn the facts behind the motivations of tose whose deserted the Impirium. His thrist for knowledge were already causing some of his follows to point the finger at him and say he was a herectic. Delcon, accordanly to his pratices, disposed of these indiviuals before their voices could be heard. Delcon worked behind the scenes, extracting infomation from the seedist of charecters, before disposeing them quietly. His first quries were minor traitors-ringleaders of cultist bands and the like. His first real assignment was to dispose of cultist leader and rebellion leader Ravious. He would be accompinied by Inqusitor Culter Kar. Kar was an Inqusitor who was a known zealot and obsessed with Imperiel doctine. His methods were used by Delcon years later, and may have served as an inspration for the young Inqusitor. He himself w as a mere 32 years old at the time-3 years older than Delcon. Ravious himse With the Imperial Sentinels Delcon was sent to accompany Space Marines of the Imperial Sentinels chapter . Personality and traits Delcon is often described as having a never faulting face, and never smiles. His personality reflected this. Delcon is harsh, killing and tortouring people without the slighest hesitation. Delcon frimly believes in Imperial doctines. He distrusts almost everyone, espcialy pyskers. His fanactical attiude has led Delcon to believe that there are spies and consprices around every corner, thus Delcon has amasseda vast network of ageants. These ageants all have to spy on others to discourage secret pacts between them. Allies Junius Fabianus Delcon belives this man a fellow zealot. He does critasize Junius belief that he is mad. However Delocn believes that at least this man can agree better with methods then other Inqusitiors. Equipment Delcon goes to battle with a variety of tools to use to smite his enemies. This is his equipment at 999 M41. *'''Master crafted null rod: This obsideon starf is used by Delcon for dealing with pyskers of any kind, as well as being Delcons primary melee weapon. *'Power sword': Delcon had a power sword *'Power armor': Specialy crafted to fit his pyschie, Delcon wears a set of ornate power armor. Its effectiveness is roughly comparable to that of the kind worn by a Sisters of Battle. *'Rosarius:' Delcon wears a rousarius around his neck to protect him from harm. *'Condemmor boltgun': Delcons primary ranged weapon is a codemmor boltgun. The bolts used to fire the crossbow part are hand made by Delcon, with his targets name carved on the side of each of them. The boltgun is a relic itself, taken from a rouge planetry governers private collection. *'Gernades': Delcon carries a set of gernades. These are frag gernades for genaral use, krak gernades for tank hunting and psyk-out gernades for dealing with pyskers. *'Pysocclum': Delcon uses this for huntng down pyskers, which he excels at. *'Servo Skull': Delcon uses a servo skull to present him with infomation. The skull once belonged to a rouge pysker who worshiped tzeecth, abd conaquetly was decapitated by Delcon. Category:Inquisition Category:Characters